


Heart's Truth

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Potters is hitting for the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

There is a kind of person, a once-in-a-lifetime kind of person, who knows exactly what they are supposed to do with their life.

Harry Potter was one such person. He had been told what to do so many times it was burnt into his brain, no questions asked.

Lily Potter was also one such person. The difference was, she knew what she was doing all along.

From the moment she learned of the Wizarding world, she knew in her heart what she should do. What she would do.

\---

"Lily, so good to see you again."

"I am yours, my Lord."


End file.
